the light in darkness
by bretday
Summary: Blake is a Shadow dragon slayer wanting to find her dad and making new friends will she have to be come one with the shadow or will light win gonna have smut and language


insciped by jaune the white dragon and my nora poison dragon slayer

smut bad language

blake the Shadow dragon slayer

 **DRAGON SPEAKING**

;writing;

do not own fairy tail or ruby

"DAD DAD LOOK WHAT I FOUND" i told showed my dad skiadrum the shadow dragon he has big red eyes and is about 10 stories high and has black scales and a black main we lived in this forest as long as i can remember he looked at me with his big red eye and smiled **"what a rock?"** he looked at the rock i had

"nonono look under it" i pointed at him and smiled he looked under it a smiled as he read ;love your daddy; and it was made out of chock

" **ME TO SWEET HEART"** dad had a smile and got a book one of the best ever a book about dragons and told me storys i was sleepy and he got our music box and started to play it ( **ost 2016 memory of fairy tai** l)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** that day was 8 years ago dad left 7 years ago on the 7th day and the 7th mouth i miss him im now at beacon to help other like dad always wanted to do he given pride of being a faunus he given me the power of a dragon i miss him i just blown out a candle cause weiss schee got mad and "yelled every trying to sleep" i played the music box i got from the forest where dad raised me it always keeps my heart warm even in the darkness of days i had a dream that given me hope

dream/ flash back

"take this dad" i said to my dad as i punched him with a Shadow fist right on his chest no effecting him what do ever

 **"GOOD JOB SWEET HEART YOU GOTTEN SO STRONG IN SUCH A TIME"** i smiled " i bet i can beat you up any day huh?" i asked my dad he looked at me

 **"BUT YOU GOT ONE THING TO LEARN STILL"** He released his power this power ran felt my spin given me a chill no ..fear i was shacking on the ground in no time

" i i i give up" i told him on the grass crying and snobing "i got scared so im weak" i said crying

 **" FEAR IS NOT A WEAKNESS IT IS A GUIDE."** dad told me with a smile and purring **" ONCE YOU FIND OUT OF WHAT YOU ARE SCARED OF YOU CAN BECOME A KINDER GENTLER PERSON REMEMBER BLAKE BEING STRONG IS NOT THE BE ALL END ALL"** DAD smiled and rubbed his head on me i hugged him

"love you daddy"

i wake up from my head and turned into a Shadow and went to the bath room brushed my fangs clean my cat ears and headed to ozpins office and got my music box and asked him

"mr ozpin can you please keep this music box safe" i asked ozpin and he took and nodded then i left to the locker room to get ready while i was putting my black scarf on that dad given me i wondered some some thing *is dad ok is he eating is he drinking ohh he better be getting his sleep if hes was growling me down the neck to get me to sleep he better be or i swear im hes getting a ear biting*

:ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS PLEASE HEAD DOWN TO THE CLIFF I REPEAT ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE CLIFF:

line break

we are flying in the air i turned into a Shadow and went to the ruins untill yang xiao long landed right on me

"OWWW" yang heard and looked down and saw me a Shadow me coming out of the shadow on the floor rubbing my head "OH my god Blake are you ok?" yang help me get up

"ya just in a lot of pain owowow" i keeped rubbing my head yang smiled "welp looks like we are partners now" i smiled "yep let head out "

we where walking and yang asked me "hey Blake so your a cat faunus any thing i should know?" i looked at her and tought *so she know us faunus are just like part animals*

" ya i love fish:" i looked at her and smiled and she smiled "hey yang you a lesbian?" yang looked at me with a blush "ummm ya" she looked at me and i smiled "whelp lucky you i am too and its mating season" i looked at her with smirk "wait faunus dont have a mating se- " yang got cut off and i spanked her ass *hmmm *i thought " ill expanse later" i told her she purred "deal"

line break

"whelp the whole gang is together now we can die together" yang said

"Not if i can help it" ruby was about to charged the grimm but i stoped her just in time

"look ruby you are strong but the thing is you are not strong enough yet" i told her with a smirk

"what do we do then?" the silver eyed girl asked

" you got here two year early what do you think" i told yang sister

she was thinking then a haha moment happend " yang and blake your come with me and weiss to take out the nevermore and jaune phrrya nore and ren take out the death stalker" every agreed and we ran off frist to get some room we to a really far out as we took out the death stalker i yelled " _ **SHADOW DRAGON ROAR "**_ i shot a stream of shadow right at it and killed it right there

"good job blake" ruby told me i smiled my eyes wide

and i smelled some thing ..*DAD* i know that smell any where i ran

"BLAKE WAIT " i heard yang ask but i did i ran and ran and ran with weiss , yang and ruby fallowed me till we got to a large place of the forest with a river and a big Montanan i walked forward till i saw a talon ..dads talon i picked it up ...dad i starting to cry ruby yang and weiss caught up to me and saw me crying

" blake whats wrong and whats that in your hand?" weiss asked

"dad's 'sniff'" i got cut off by weiss "wait dad that a big talon and bbig and your hand that-" she got cut off be me explaining what dad is "i was not raised by a human nor faunus i was raised by a dragon skiadrum the shadow dragon he raised me as long as i could remember sniff' he given my substance and he left me 7 years ago on the 7th day of the 7th mouth he's the whole rezone i want to become a huntress' to help like he always wanted me to do i been looking for him ever sense sniff' i dont know if hes doing ok or no i miss my daddy" i cried and yang hugged me "ill help you find him Blake"

line brake

i keeped dads talon i got ready to sleep i got my music box

" hey blake whats that" your leader asked

" A music box my dad use to play it as a kid to help me sleep" showed her and opened it reveling and sun spin rounded it was the moon"

"that was you playing it last night?" weiss asked with a confused look on her face

"ya" i smiled" dad said "the song was made by his dad to help the humans and the faunus and a way to help clam there spirits and dad made the sun and the moon as a way to show the family mado 'no matter how dark a cave can get there will all ways be light you just gotta keep going forward'" i smiled remembering the day he told her that

"whelp night team rwby" our leader told every one and we went to sleep

skiadrum

* she is getting quite strong my kitten getting but will be enough? oh what the hell am i talking about every time she meets some one stronger she gets fired up* i thought with a smile watching my daughter


End file.
